


A nice evening at home with the Lane-Kents

by Petra



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Sexual Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 07:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6647953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petra/pseuds/Petra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just because it's not the Golden Age anymore doesn't mean Lois and Clark have abandoned their thing about spanking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A nice evening at home with the Lane-Kents

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gloss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloss/gifts).



"No, I didn't do the dishes. And I haven't cleaned the kitchen. And I haven't vacuumed since, Jesus, January I think it was." Lois puts her hands on her hips and blows a huge bubble, then pops it expertly, not letting it get anywhere but in her mouth. "I've been fucking busy doing my fucking job."

"Your conduct is unbefitting a young lady and your language is simply deplorable." Clark puts out his hand. "Spit out that gum right now."

"Or what?"

"Or you might choke on it while I give you your comeuppance."

She rolls her eyes and spits it into his hand like a pink oyster fresh from the sea. "Whatever."

There is a harsh breeze that kicks up a bunch of dust and smells like soap. When Lois knows where she is again, she is in the bedroom, over Clark's knees, her short skirt flipped up. "Aw, c'mon, Daddy," she says. "At least let me do the damn chores."

"That's another for language."

He's never too harsh with the spanking, never leaves her in so much pain that she can't lie on the sheets while he buries his face between her legs. She swears a blue streak he'll never tell her off for. She can ride him after when she's easy and open enough to take his strength. Every time she leans down for a kiss, she catches the smell of dish soap in his hair and the bleach he uses on the counters at super-speed, and it makes her curse until he'll spank her again, a swat for every "Fuck me, Daddy, God, yes," until she's spent.

She doesn't know what it would honestly take to wear Clark out, but he's happy to hold her and trade 'I love you's between kisses.

The vacuuming waits. Indefinitely.


End file.
